Fire Gags
'''Fire '''gags (after sound and before throw, will cause knockback unlike sound) are strong gags that cause Cogs to become Burnt (in which cogs are damaged by 10% of their maximum health, and their attacks do half damage). All gags have perfect accuracy. The Gags Level 1: Candle (Thrown at by the toon) Minimum Damage: 10 (15 knockback) Maximum Damage: 15 (23 knockback) Burn Duration: 2 Rounds Organic Boost : 16 Damage (24 knockback) Affects : One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity : 5 Maximum Carry Capacity : 35 (since these gags go up to level 10) Earn next gag at : 30 (damage increases every 5 points) Enough to kill a level 2 cog or lured level 3. Level 2: Matches (Lit by the toon from a match kit and handed to the cog Minimum Damage : 18 (27 knockback) Maximum Damage : 23 (35 knockback) Burn Duration: 2 Rounds Organic Boost : 25 Damage (38 knockback) Affects : One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity : 3 Maximum Carry Capacity : 30 Earn Next Gag at : 100 Enough to kill a level 3 cog or level 4 if lured. Level 3: Chili Pepper Minimum Damage : 30 (45 knockback) Maximum Damage : 38 (57 knockback) Burn Duration: 3 Rounds Organic Boost : 41 Damage (62 knockback) Affects : One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity : 3 Maximum Carry Capacity : 25 Earn Next Gag at : 500 Enough to kill a level 4 cog or level 6 if lured. Level 4: Jalapeno (thrown at by the toon) Minimum Damage: 40 (60 knockback) Maximum Damage: 52 (78 knockback) Burn Duration: 3 Rounds Organic Boost: 57 damage (86 knockback) Affects: One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity: 3 Maximum Carry Capacity: 20 Earn Next Gag at: 2,000 Enough to kill a level 5 cog or level 7 if lured. Level 5: Cayenne Pepper Minimum Damage: 60 (90 knockback) Maximum Damage: 75 (113 knockback) Burn Duration: 4 Rounds Organic Boost: 82 Damage (123 knockback) Affects: One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity: 3 Maximum Carry Capacity: 15 Earn Next Gag at: 6,000 Enough to kill a level 7 cog or level 9 cog if lured. Level 6: Ghost Pepper Minimum Damage: 90 (135 knockback) Maximum Damage: 150 (225 knockback) Burn Duration: 4 Rounds Organic Boost: 165 Damage (248 knockback) Affects: One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity: 3 Maximum Carry Capacity: 10 Next Gag Unlocked: 10,000 Enough to kill a level 10 cog if unlured, level 11 if organic, level 13 if lured, and level 14 if lured and organic. Level 7: Meatballs in Hot Sauce Minimum Damage: 180 (270 knockback) Maximum Damage: 240 (360 knockback) Burn Duration: 5 Rounds Organic Boost: 264 Damage (396 knockback) Affects: One Cog Minimum Carry Capacity: 3 Maximum Carry Capacity: 7 Next Gag Unlocked: 15,000 Enough to kill a level 14 cog if unlured, level 17 if lured, and level 18 if lured and organic. Level 8: Fireball Minimum Damage: 270 (405 knockback) Maximum Damage: 400 (600 knockback) Burn Duration: 5 Rounds Organic Boost: 440 Damage (660 knockback) Affects: One Cog Carry Capacity: 3 Next Gag Unlocked: 22,500 Enough to kill a level 18 cog if unlured, level 19 if organic, level 23 if lured, and level 24 if lured and organic. Level 9: Furnace Minimum Damage: 450 (675 knockback) Maximum Damage: 600 (900 knockback) Affects: One Cog Burn Duration: 8 Rounds Organic Boost: 660 Damage (990 knockback) Carry Capacity: 2 Next Gag Unlocked: 30,000 Enough to kill a level 23 cog if unlured, level 24 if organic, level 28 if lured, and level 29 if lured and organic. Level 10: Dragon Minimum Damage: 750 (1125 knockback) Maximum Damage: 1000 (1500 knockback) Burn Duration: Until End of Battle Affects: All Cogs Organic Boost: 1100 Damage (1,650 knockback) Carry Capacity: 1 Animation: # A toon summons a red dragon with a trigger box. # The cogs do their cringe animation and say "Uh oh!", as if they were hit by a Trap gag. # The dragon breathes a fire of extremely high temperature (5,000 F), dealing a lot of damage, making the cogs burnt and black until they explode. (cogs <= level 30 (UL)/31 (O. UL)/37 (L)/39 (O. L) explode instantly at this point.) # The toon pulls the dragon back. # The Cogs are knocked back if they are lured. # The Cogs go back to normal standing or explode. Maxed at: 50,000 Enough to kill a level 30 cog if unlured, level 31 if unlured and organic, level 37 if lured, and level 39 if lured and organic. Category:Gags